


The best he'd ever heard

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Howlers (Harry Potter), Loud Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Harry Potter had a problem. A very loud, enthusiastic, Draco Malfoy shaped problem.





	The best he'd ever heard

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for [Week Five of H/D LDWS Round 9](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1480628.html).
> 
> The prompt was "Howler" and the word count requirement was 275 to 300 words. Excluding scene breaks, dashes and ellipses, this drabble is exactly 300 words.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta, [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/profile).

Harry Potter had a problem. A very loud, enthusiastic, Draco Malfoy shaped problem.

He should have seen it coming, really. Draco had never been shy about speaking his mind – it was only natural that his big mouth would extend to the bedroom.

Harry didn’t usually see it as an issue – in fact, he found it pretty flattering – but now, having been summoned by Ron and Hermione for a horribly awkward household meeting, Draco’s rapturous moans were suddenly rather less sexy.

“We’re happy for you, mate,” Ron began, “even if it _is_ Malfoy...but...is there any chance you could use a silencing charm when you’re erm, you know...?” He trailed off, his freckled cheeks burning crimson.

“He’s incredibly loud,” Hermione added. “We can hear you from every room.”

“Yeah, of course. I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled, unable to look either of them in the eye. The conversation was mortifying enough without him admitting that he and Draco _always_ cast _Silencio Maxima_. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“We hoped it’d die down after a few months,” Hermione began.

“But if anything, it seems to be getting worse.” Ron finished. “He’s like a bloody Howler!”

Harry cringed. “Point taken. You won’t hear us again.”

_~ One hour later ~_

“Harder, Harry…fuck me… _ohhhhh!!!_ ”

“Shut up!” Harry hissed. “We need to be quiet, remember?”

Draco simply smirked and rolled his hips. “How can you expect me to— _uhhhhh_ —keep quiet when you’re sp-splitting me open with that great big cock?” he panted.

Harry gave up. “You...are...a...nightmare!” he growled, punctuating each word with a deep thrust that had Draco writhing against the sheets, moaning louder than ever.

Harry knew he’d regret it later, but right now he didn’t care. If Draco was a Howler, he was the best Harry had ever heard.


End file.
